Psycho
by VampirePrincessDameon
Summary: Dameon's a pure soul. Never committed sin. Until a slip-up costs her her normal life... Can she fix everything before she turns into a homicidal psycho? Based on the song 'Psycho' by Puddle of Mudd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Discovering the Passage Way

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is short. Trust me, I'm working on the next chapter to be better. I just don't have a lot of time to work on this. (Treating injuries, been working hard lately.)**

**Chapter One**

I heard the sweet noise of white doves singing their beautiful song outside my window. Sunlight poured in through my silk curtains. Its mornings like this, I really treasure a present. Every living creature is given this gift. However, some lose it. It is tossed aside or broken. This present, is a life. I never believed in suicide, or actually _killing _another person. I mean, it's downright insane; even… psycho.

_Briiing… Briiing…_

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey baby." My boyfriend sounded… awake.

"What's up…?" I asked again.

"Nothing much, I just haven't heard from you in a while. You worry me, you know!" he joked.

I purposely haven't talked to him! I did something awful a while back… Okay, normally, I'm a pure soul. I've always gone to church; I've never committed sin, or any of that. I cheated on John. I know, I know! It was so wrong, but it feels so right… If you're calling me a hypocrite, go ahead. I don't care what you think.

"Sorry about that, babe." I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's okay!" John sounded oddly cheery. "Hey, I know this is **completely **informal, but would you mind if I came over later? My house is being fumigated. Damn roaches."

"Nah, it's okay. Come over around six, I guess." I invited.

"Alright baby, I have to go. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Why was this curse upon me? Well, no matter! I shall never do that awful deed again! I hope…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I lifted my light body out of bed and stood in front of my crystal mirror. I loved how the siding was pure metal in a sort of mid-evil looking way. The pure crystal reflected my image—what I thought was a clean soul. My short black hair looked clean with its streaks of blonde (I tried a new look and ditched the red for a bit). My stomach was slender and kind of looked like I was sucking it in; I wasn't though!!

I grabbed my gray brush and gently stroked my hair. The bristles just slid through the hair so caringly. I'm not sure why, but I love the way something cuts through something so easily. Is that weird?

Casually walking over to my dresser, I picked out a cute black halter top and long black jeans. I applied my black eyeliner and blood red lipstick; Hooray! My favorite color: blood! My black mascara seemed to bring out my silvery eyes. They reminded me of snow… Gentle, beautiful white snow!

I headed downstairs and grabbed a large frying pot. I grabbed two eggs and cracked the tinted white shells and poured the yolk into the empty pan, filling it with a heavy sizzling noise. I added some salt, pepper and butter. After about five minutes, my breakfast was prepared! I quickly ate and then washed all the dishes.

I headed over to my sleek black laptop and opened the flimsy top. Thinking of ideas, I opened up Microsoft Word and began typing some more of my story.

Before I knew it, it was already 5: 50! I closed my laptop and heard a knock at the door. What? John was this never early. EVER! I opened the front door and saw before me, Kevin Thorne! He was the man I was cheating on John with. I can't help it! Those fangs are to die for! They're actually real; he had them implanted.

"Oh, hey, Kevin." I smiled.

"Do you mind if I come in, Dameon?" asked Kevin politely.

"Nah, come on in!" I invited him. I had totally forgotten about John—little did I know, that was a HUGE mistake!

"Look, I couldn't stand to be away from you." Kevin kissed me deeply.

The kiss backed me up onto the couch and then… the front door opened, revealing John.

"D-Dameon?" John's expression looked like his world had been crushed.

_Don't people knock anymore?_

"J-John! I'm—I'm sorry!" I cried as I sat up.

"What? Sorry you got **caught**?" Anger grew in John's voice as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Back off, Cena." Kevin stood up. "You just weren't satisfying her."

John and Kevin begin to get into a fist fight. I ran to my closet and grabbed a weapon. I ran back to the room and closed my eyes. With tears streaming down my face and my eyes tightly shut, I fired the gun…

And shot John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wha--?" I asked myself.

Kevin looked astonished as he stared at John's body on the floor. Oh my god… what did I do? I just shot my boyfriend! Blood leaked from his chest… I shot him in the heart… He was definitely dead.

"Dame…" Kevin hugged me caringly. "You shot him…"

I cried really hard. I didn't mean to! I mean, I did it without thinking! At that moment, I looked at the ground at my falling tears. I could've sworn, I saw them turn to blood… John's blood. I let myself fall to the ground and leaned over his body. His blood caked my body, but I didn't care.

"Dameon, why do you care?" asked Kevin.

"B-Because I-I s-s-shot HIM!" I exclaimed through sobs.

"Aw, baby, you did the **right **thing." Kevin cuddled my blood caked body. "He's forever out of our lives… We can be together without worry."

I didn't know what to say. Everything hit me so fast! I cheated on John, he found out, they fought, I shot! Did this mean the start of a relationship for Kevin and I? I felt ready; even though John just died. UGH! I had more important things to worry about right now rather then relationships.

"What… do we do with the body?" I asked Kevin.

"I have an idea…" he replied. "Your basement empty?"

"Yeah—but I don't see…" It then hit me. "Wait, throw him down there?"

"We really don't have anywhere else to put him." Kevin shrugged.

I agreed and Kevin placed John's lifeless body in the basement.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" asked Kevin as he washed off his hands.

"You can stay… but I need to shower; get all this blood off me." I wiped blood off my face.

"Ugh…" Kevin had blood over him too. "Want to… shower together?"

My eyes widened (I didn't think he was going to come on so strong!) "Sure."

Kevin and I both showered together (and a little stuff happened but I'm not getting into details.) and afterwards, we went to bed together. I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened that day. What possessed me to kill John? I'd never dream of killing another human being.

Although, I didn't feel human; killing another person gives you an empty feeling. Like a hollow shell of the good person you once were. And now Kevin… he was seeing this as an opportunity to try me on for size! Well, actually, with that being said, I suppose he won't call the police on me. As for now, consider him my partner in crime… or killing… whatever. Maybe this will all blow over by the morning.

Except for the feeling of a corpse in my basement!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rain dripped down hard on the sleek window. Thunder and lightning cracked outside. I have to tell you, I'm really disappointed from not waking up to a beautiful sunrise. I really needed something to take my mind off of…well… about yesterday.

Kevin was still asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful and content. Why couldn't I feel like that?

Curiosity had stolen my nerves, and I had to go in the basement; just to look at his body one last time.

I bit my lower lip and headed down the stairs. Passing the living room, I headed down into the basement. I was scared and tears quivered down my cheeks. I was nervous—but, why should I be? It's just a dead body… of my old boyfriend… who I killed…

I peered over, and I saw John's body. He looked normal, as if he were still alive, only sleeping. His skin was very pale! I mean **SUPER **pale!

This didn't feel right! I was staring at the dead body of my boyfriend! I love him! Why did I kill him?

Tears poured down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, John." I spoke to him. "I didn't mean to do that! Something possessed me."

I waited for a sweet voice to answer me. Just a voice that could tell me 'I still love you.'

"I'm sorry… Cheating was wrong, killing you is the most wrong thing I can ever do." I cried over him.

I ran upstairs to my closet with an idea fresh in my mind. I grabbed my samurai katana and ran back downstairs and I kneeled down. Placing the sword on the ground, I turned back around to John. I felt attracted to him—and I placed a kiss on his lips. I didn't care if he was dead; I just wanted him to be alive.

I grabbed the sword and held it up to my chest—to impale myself. I could be dead and be with John.

At that very moment, Kevin ran down the stairs, "Dameon!"

"Kevin…" I whispered coldly. "I have to."

"Don't!" Kevin reached out.

With what I thought would be my last breath, I whispered to Kevin, "I love you." And on that note, I stabbed myself.

Blood poured out from my chest and onto the floor. It spread farther and farther away from me. Kevin dashed down the stairs and pulled the sword from my chest. I screamed in agony.

"Baby, why did you do this?" asked Kevin as he grabbed a nearby cloth and covered my wound.

"I-I need to die." I answered weakly but heavily. "I killed John… I d-d-don't deserve t-to live…"

"You did the right thing killing him." Kevin let tears escape from his eyes. "Don't leave me here, Dame."

"I have to leave you Kevin. I don't deserve to live…" I answered as I closed my eyes.

"Stop talking like that!!" Kevin snapped at me. "You are going to live."

I closed my eyes and waited for sweet, sweet death to take me.

XXXXLaterXXXX

"_Dameon…" a voice called to me. "You were wrong."_

"_Huh?" I asked around me. "In doing what? Killing John? I know!"_

"_No, yourself." It was John!_

"_I deserved to die, John! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" I cried through tears. "I love you! I wanted to be with you."_

"_Yeah well," John rolled his eyes. "What about KeViN?"_

"_I don't love him like I love you." I begged John._

"_So you __do__ love him!" John argued back._

"_I killed you because I was in a state of shock! I was wrong in cheating on you! Please… believe me…" I begged again._

"_I don't love you." John turned away from me coldly._

_I felt heartbroken because I killed myself to be with him, and he doesn't want me._

"_I gave up everything for you." I said sadly._

"_It just wasn't enough, Dameon." John sighed and turned back to me. _

"_Everything… My life… Kevin…" I let my tears fall to the ground._

"_Dameon, don't cry." John lifted up my head._

_And he kissed me deeply._

"_I thought you don't—" I asked._

"_I can never tear myself away from you. But please, you aren't dying. You're fading back to Earth. Just, please, be happy with Kevin. I know I can't do anything to stop you from loving him. But the important thing is __**I**__ love you. You are going to kill more people, I'm telling you. If you can, just don't let them tell you otherwise. You're going to do some things that you're not proud of. Dirty things, cruel things, and… stuff with Kevin. Just, never regret anything. I love you, Dameon."_

"DAMEON!" Kevin cried.

"Ahh… Ow, my chest…" I whimpered.

"Thank god, you're alive!" Kevin kissed me.

I was alive… but I didn't want to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I thought I'd lost you…" Kevin cradled me.

"I'm not supposed to die yet, am I?" I asked Kevin weakly.

"You're not going to die…" he whispered to me.

Kevin spent the rest of the morning treating my wound. This was ridiculous. I think… I understand what is going on… The sun was still high in the noon sky.

"Ah… Kevin, It's way too bright outside. I'm going to bed." I covered myself.

"But… you just woke up. Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine… I just have this strong urge to sleep." I sighed.

"I think I'll join you. Oddly enough, I have that same urge." Kevin shrugged and snuggled into the covers with me.

XXXXLaterXXXX

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. It was 7:00 at night. I felt nice and refreshed…

"Are you awake, baby?" asked Kevin as he rolled on top of me.

"If I wasn't then, I am now." I laughed.

Kevin kissed me deeply and then he lifted up… my shirt!

"What are you doing?" I asked as I peered up at him.

"Checking your wound." Kevin closed my shirt.

"Well?" I asked him again.

"It's… completely healed." Kevin sounded amazed.

What was going on? This was impossible! That should've killed me.

"I'm really thirsty…" I complained.

"Here, I'll go get you something to drink." Kevin smiled.

He returned shortly after with a water bottle in his hand and threw it to me. I quickly gulped all of it down.

"I'm… still thirsty…" I frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Maybe a reaction to your wound?" Kevin felt my forehead.

I felt a strong urge pierce my mind.

"I need to go!" I slipped on clothes and ran out of the house.

"Dameon! Where are you going?" Kevin slipped on his clothes and chased after me.

I ran towards the city, and looked around. The dark seemed to cover the night air. I lurked down an ally and looked around, searching for people. Kevin finally caught up to me.

"What—the—hell—is—wrong—with you?" asked Kevin as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Kevin! I have to!" I cried.

I hugged Kevin and did something I never thought I would do.

I bit Kevin's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"D-Dameon…" Kevin escaped a moan as I drank his deep red blood.

I let go and stared at him.

"Kevin—I'm… I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Kevin smiled weakly. "You stood through it well."

"What?" I asked confused as to what he was getting at.

"I turned you into a vampire. You're just like me." Kevin kissed my passionately.

"You're… actually a vampire?" I stared at him with shock.

"I try to keep it hidden, but you don't think any less of me; right?" Kevin looked up at me with hope.

"Of course not, Kevin; I love you and would take you any way." I smiled happily.

Kevin and I kissed again and we decided to hunt for a meal together.

I began to climb up a cold metal ladder to a building. Up, up, _slip!_

"AAH!" I screamed as I began to fall.

'"Gotcha!" Kevin cried as he grabbed my wrist.

We scurried up the building, careful not to fall, and began to scout the area. In almost no time, I noticed a man, a little older then me, walking down the street, and then cut through the alley. Kevin nodded towards me and we swooped down. Kevin stood disdainfully in front of the man and I stood behind him. Kevin hissed and then the man backed up into me, and I bit him.

I drunk the blood sensually and when I finished with him, I gave the rest to Kevin. I have to say, I quite liked being a vampire!

"You looked so sexy drinking that blood." Kevin smirked hotly.

"Aw, thanks." I blushed.

He held my hand and we walked back to the house together.

XXXXLaterXXXX

I relaxed in my flirty nightgown and read my book, 'Something Borrowed', when Kevin walked in.

"Oh, I spy something **hot**." Kevin grinned.

"Me too!" I laughed as I looked at him.

Kevin plopped down on the bed and kissed me.

"Dameon, I need to ask you something." He looked towards my eyes caringly.

"Yes?" I waited.

"If I wanted to… well… _you know_ with you… would you…? I mean, with the whole John thing… and… yeah…" Kevin was hinting on sex.

I waited long and hard and then broke out in a smile. "My only dream is to be with you."

"So you would still make love to me?" Kevin checked.

"Yes, my love." I cuddled close him.

XXXXXXXX

By the time we finished, it was dawn and we slept peacefully. Our necks were covered in each other's blood. At that moment, as I drifted off into a dreamful sleep, I forgot about John.

Maybe it was time to stop dwelling on the past…

And focus on the future…

Without John.

**A/N: Well, Chic, you asked for bloody vampire sex, so there you go! Ha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, look. I know it's short but my ideas are running dry. I dunno, give me some thinking time, alright? A little relaxation and I should have some ideas.**

**Chapter Seven**

Moonlight poured into the room Kevin and I slept it. The stars twinkled happily.

"Wake up, hon." I nudged Kevin.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes…" Kevin rolled over.

"Kevin… Don't make me." I smirked.

"Neeeh…" Kevin put a pillow over his head.

I pulled the pillow off his head and nipped his neck.

"Aah! AWAKE!" Kevin sat up straight.

"Ha, good." I smiled.

"Last night was amazing." Kevin put his arm around me.

"I know—God; that was like having a meal." I joked.

"Heh," Kevin snickered at my joke. "You got a taste of _something_!"

"I've never been plowed like that before!" I giggled my head off.

"What about John?" Kevin asked me.

Those words made me stop and think.

"Not nearly as good."

I headed downstairs and headed to the sink. I turned on the faucet to get water (for the tea I was going to make) and then… blood started pouring out of it.

"Uh…" I stuttered with confusion. "K-Kevin…?"

"What is it, baby?" asked Kevin as he headed downstairs.

"Blood… s-sink." I couldn't force a full sentence.

"**Oh my god.**" Kevin stood in his tracks.

I dipped my finger in the blood and licked it. I felt as though a shock of pain stabbed my heart.

"Kevin… Why is his blood in here?" I asked my boyfriend.

"What? Who's?" he asked me.

"John's blood." I answered sternly.

"But…" Kevin's eyes grew wide. "He's dead and I didn't do anything. Blood usually has no meaning to us if the victim is dead."

"Oh… fuck." I rolled my eyes. "Now my tea is going to be BLOODY."

"Eh, that's not necessarily bad." Kevin poured the blood into the tea kettle and put it on the stove. "We **are **vampires."

This was all weird for me. Vampires… I thought they weren't real. And drinking this blood…

John's blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The hot tea kettle whistled; Kevin grabbed the kettle and poured some of the blood into cups. I grabbed one and sat down on the couch. I was really scared about what was happening: I killed John, I was a creature of the night, and I had sex with Kevin! I didn't know what I was going to do…

"Baby, are you okay? You seem worried." Kevin sat next to me.

"I'm just scared. I don't know…" I sighed and put my cup onto the coffee table.

"Let me help you relax…" Kevin rubbed my back sensually.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, stinging my senses. His fangs skimmed my neck as he kissed me deeply. His tongue probed my mouth sexily as he started to push his hands up my shirt. I moaned as we still kissed. Kevin's hands almost reached my breasts when—CRASH!

"What was that?" I asked Kevin as I clung to him.

"I'm not sure." Kevin set me back on the couch and stood up. "I'll check it out."

Kevin inched his way over to the front door and opened it. Right there, was a stake on the porch, covered in blood! There was a note attached to it. Kevin picked it up and read it aloud.

"_I've tracked down two of __your kind__ and killed them. You and your mate are next. Enjoy your last week to live._"

"Kevin…" I broke out in tears. "I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, my love." Kevin cradled me. "They won't get us…"

Who was…? '_They'_?

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait and it's SO short! I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry! You guys cannot figure out how sorry I am for the wait. The next chapter should be a lot better. Oh, and Chic: The bloody vampire sex lives on! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Kevin...? Who…? The stake…?" I couldn't form a full sentence because of the terror that plagued me.

"He's a Vampire Hunter, Dameon." Kevin said disdainfully. "He's out to kill our kind."

Vampire Hunter… Just the sound of those words instinctively pierced my very soul. There are still Vampire Hunters in our era? I thought that they existed, like, in the time of Noseferactu! Come ON!

"But…! But…! I DON'T WANT TO **DIE**!" I cried through tears.

"You're not going to." Kevin hugged me tight. "I'll make sure you don't die, Dameon."

"What about you?" I sniffled.

Kevin didn't answer my question. "I'll make sure that you won't die."

Sunlight began to pour into the room through the silk curtains.

"Let's just go to bed, and we'll worry about this tomorrow." Kevin kissed me.

"What if the Hunter comes while we're asleep?" I asked as I wiped away my tears.

"They won't come, trust me." Kevin grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs to our bed.

It was hard, but I finally fell asleep.

XXXX Next Night XXXX

"Wake up, Baby." I heard Kevin's voice.

I opened my eyes, but didn't see Kevin!! Instead, I saw a strong built man. He wore dark, mysterious clothing… and I couldn't move! My hands were chained to a cold stone wall! I was clothed, but not in my pajamas…

"Who are you?" I asked with a shriek.

"My name is Angelo, my love." The man answered me dreamily. "I know your name. My love, your name is Dameon."

"How do you know my name?" I asked Angelo angrily.

"I've been tracking you for a while; you **and **your mate." Angelo played with my hair.

"Don't call him my 'mate' that's degrading. His _name_ is Kevin!" I growled at him.

"That lowly piece of trash is just a meager vampire. He is an odd one; vampires don't fall in love. They only mate for expanding life." Angelo shrugged.

"How do you know all about vampires?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter, my love." Angelo traced his finger down my cheek.

"You're the one that sent us that note? I thought we had a week to live!" I asked with fear.

"I couldn't stand to see you and your mate acting romantically! I don't want someone else touching you, my love." Angelo whispered to me.

"Wait—you love me?" I asked, surprised to hear that.

"Indeed, my love! I don't want your mate to be around you any longer! It seems you and Kevin are gifted with the ability to love. I need you to love me, not that fool." Angelo traced his finger from my cheek down to my chest!

"WHAT?" Kevin screamed. I thought he had been taken somewhere else!

It hurt me to see Kevin covered in chains. He tugged on them vigorously but couldn't break them.

"You will **not** touch her!" Kevin yelled again.

"I will do with her what I please!" Angelo argued as he stepped away from me.

"Don't touch her!" Kevin kicked and tugged.

Angelo took a stake from the cold ground and brought it up ready to stab Kevin.

"Do what you want to me but keep away from Dameon!" Kevin yelled, his fangs gleaming.

I couldn't help but examine Angelo. His slender body was well built and his silver eyes sparkled bravely. Angelo's black hair matched his eyes valiantly. I—wait—I was checking him out! I had to snap out of it!

"No, please!" I cried out.

Angelo and Kevin turned their heads in my direction.

"Please, please, don't kill Kevin!" I cried through tears.

"Dameon, what are you doing?" Kevin asked me sadly.

"I'll do anything, just don't kill him!" I let the tears fall down my red hot cheeks.

"You'd do anything for your mate?" asked Angelo, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I'll do anything… don't hurt him…" My eyes twinkled with tears.

Angelo walked over to me hotly.

"Kiss me, Dameon May Hardy!" Angelo exclaimed.

"W-what did you say?" asked Kevin, hatred and anger growing in his voice.

"Y-You won't hurt Kevin if I do?" I asked quietly.

"You're actually considering this? Fuck that! Dameon, don't kiss that bastard! Let him kill me! I'd rather die then see the woman I love kiss another man!" Kevin grit his teeth, still pulling on the chains.

"I won't hurt Kevin at all, my love. He'll be free, for now." Angelo drew his face closer to mine.

"Dameon—DON'T KISS HIM!" Kevin called again.

I wish I had the chance, but I didn't. I had to kiss Angelo! He'd kill Kevin!

"But, my love…" Angelo smirked. "You have to become my lover if you do."

"But you still won't hurt…" I looked down sadly.

"I will never."

Angelo and I drew our faces closer… our lips inches away from touching… my heart racing… when finally… we locked lips. His tongue met mine sexually as we both moaned in pleasure. I was actually enjoying this…

I opened one of my eyes just a little and I saw Kevin's face. His expression was a broken soul. His heart had dropped, leaving him an empty shell. Tears fell from his face as he watched us kiss. I could… feel his pain… I let more tears fall from my face as we kissed.

Even as we were still locked in a kiss, Angelo unlocked my hand braces and I was free. Angelo wrapped his arms around me and that little kiss… turned into a make out session. We still moaned as our tongues probed each other's mouths.

"D-Dameon…" Kevin's voice… it cracked with sorrow.

I felt horrible… but I had to keep at it.

The kiss backed up onto a nearby stone bench, I sat on top of Angelo's lap, and I could feel something harden beneath me. Eh, gross!! But I had to continue this, despite the erection.

"Mmph… Angelo…" I moaned as we made out, my cheeks turning bright pink.

I opened my eye slightly and looked at Kevin's expression. It was depression and anger… His head was hung low, tears falling on the ground.

"Dameon…" Angelo took a breath as we stopped for a moment. "I love you."

We began kissing again, the passion and tension growing.

Kevin began to growl, pulling and prying on his chains. IT WAS WORKING!! YES!

"Angelo… I was hiding this at first… but… I need you so badly." I lied sensually.

Kevin snarled and pulled angrily at his chains.

Angelo began to push his hands up my shirt! Ah! Okay, It's been working so far… I have to play along.

"Dameon…" Kevin's voice cracked again and he stopped pulling on the chains.

Oh crap! He stopped!!

I placed another deep kiss on Angelo, and I was relieved when he didn't go up my shirt and instead put his arms around me.

"Oh, I love you…" Angelo murmured as I tricked his neck with my fangs.

I knew… this would set Kevin over the edge…

"I love you, too."

"D-DAMEON!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs and broke free of the chains.

IT WORKED!

"Get the **hell away from HER**!" Kevin screamed again.

Kevin grabbed Angelo by the collar of his shirt and raised his fist in the free hand. It was like he had superhuman strength! Even vampires aren't supposed to be that strong!!

"I told you…" Kevin bared his fangs and got ready to strike Angelo. "Stay away from her!"

With that being said, Kevin punched Angelo… and he went through the wall!

"K-Kevin…" I stared with surprise at the wall.

"Damn it, Dameon!" Kevin yelled at me.

I flinched as tears grew in my wide eyes.

"How the hell could you do that to me?" Kevin asked me with anger.

"Kevin—I had to make you angry—so you could break free…" I flinched again; the tears grew even more in my eyes.

"You…Fucking…!" Kevin raised his fist.

I closed my eyes, making a single tear fall down my face. I was surprised when a punch wasn't delivered to me, but instead, a kiss. My eyes still closed, I couldn't help but cry as we kissed. I was so happy just for him to kiss me again… I thought he was going to hurt me…

"Dameon…" Kevin still sounded angry. "Don't you EVER kiss another man! You hear me?"

"Y-Yes… Kevin… I'm so sorry… It was for you…" I whispered as I wiped tears from my eyes, but they kept falling.

"I don't care if it's for me! I'd rather DIE then see you kiss another man. That hurt me, badly, Dameon." Kevin hugged me.

"I'm so sorry…" I cried in tears.

In the background, Angelo had gotten up and he grabbed the stake.

"You… Dameon, you don't love me. You don't care about me… It's all for your mate!" Angelo cried angrily.

"Angelo… I can't love you." I looked down as Kevin held me. "You're a Vampire Hunter and… Well, I'm a vampire. I couldn't ever love you."

Angelo wiped his mouth with the side of his hand, taking off some blood, and a lipstick mark I left.

Angelo raised his hand with the stake, and aimed for Kevin and I.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Please…" my voice was quiet. "Don't kill us."

"It's **all** for your mate!" Angelo cried again bringing down the stake.

My eyes widened…He stabbed…stabbed…

I collapsed on the cold, stone floor, blood forming around my fallen body. Tears were streaming down my rose cheeks as I lay there in a bloody mess.

"DAMEON!" Kevin cried as he kneeled down beside. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"And you…I hate you even more then that wench. Die, you fanged monster!" Angelo tried to stab Kevin with the same stake, but he dodged it.

Kevin grit his teeth angrily as he lunged at Angelo, throwing one claw in front of him. Angelo was slashed on his face, a long gash bleeding on his cheek. Angelo made an attempt to trip Kevin, but failed as Kevin ended up tripping him.

Kevin was still gritting his teeth, as if they were ready to crack, and he put all of his weight on his right foot as he stepped on Angelo, "You killed her. You fucking killed her…"

"…" Angelo couldn't answer; blood was rushing from his face. Angelo was pretty pathetic in that state…

"Because you killed her…I'm going to kill **you**!" Kevin grabbed the stake that Angelo, idiotically, dropped.

He raised his hand…and brought it down on Angelo's chest, instantly killing him. Blood rushed out of him like a geyser…

"Dameon…" Kevin walked over to my body.

I opened my eyes weakly, blood dripping from my mouth, "He…got…me…"

"Damn it, this is my entire fault!" Kevin yelled at himself through tears.

"This isn't…your fault." I smiled faintly.

"Yes it is! I told you that I wouldn't let you die…But you're dying and I'm going to be alone…Without you." Kevin dripped tears on the floor, showing up as little splatters on the stones.

"I love you, Kevin…You'll get along fine…without…me." I still struggled to talk to him; I was dying with every moment.

"No…I can't live without you…**Don't leave me**…" Kevin's voice was cracking with pain, suffering, and sadness.

"Ke—v—in…" I whispered. "I-I love you."

With my last breath, I said my final words to the love of my life. He was simply the center of my world…Life without him would…wouldn't be a life at all…Its hell. I was always a pure soul…But one sin leaded me to my true love. The biggest, and only, sin that I have ever committed led me to Kevin…All because I cheated…I really—I really do love him.

"I love you, too…" Kevin allowed himself to let the tears that he tried so desperately to hold back fall. "_Don't_…_please_…_don't leave me_…"

But it was too late. The only words I heard were, "I love you, too…"

He broke down on the stone floor, pounding his fists hard on it, not caring if the small bits of gravel pierced his flesh. Kevin cursed himself harshly, "**Damn it!! This is my fucking fault! I let you down!**"

It was then, that an idea struck him very hard. With a heavy heart, Kevin picked up the stake that had killed Angelo and me. He held it up to his chest, but first, looked back at me.

"_I love you, Dameon…_" Kevin kissed me passionately, as if I wasn't dead…Like the way…I kissed John…

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he drove the stake into his own heart. Kevin's body collapsed next to me, blood leaking from his chest rushing into my blood. There we were, our dead bodies surrounded by each others blood…

"_I love you."_


End file.
